Metsu Hadoken
The Metsu Hadoken (滅・波動拳, Metsu Hadouken, "Destroying Surge Fist") is Ryu's first Ultra Combo in the Street Fighter IV series, and Evil Ryu's first Ultra Combo in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. The Metsu Hadoken also appears in Capcom vs. SNK as Ryu's Level 2 Super Combo, and in Capcom vs. SNK 2 as Evil Ryu's Level 3 Super Combo, with a different motion, as shown below. Both forms of Ryu also use the move in Asura's Wrath in their boss battle with Asura. Description The Metsu Hadoken is a type of Hadoken more powerful and advanced in comparison to Ryu's Super Combo, the Shinku Hadoken (even sharing the same stick motions). It is energized by the Satsui no Hado, however, Ryu only gives in to the ki very little that it will not take over him. ''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' Evil Ryu gathers a mass of energy in his hands and fires it at the opponent. In Capcom vs. SNK 2, the move is similar to the Denjin Hadoken, as it is unblockable and deals a large amount of stun damage. However, unlike the Denjin Hadoken, it cannot be charged and will always have a slow startup. ''Street Fighter IV'' series Ryu collects a mass of energy ("Metsu...") and then fires it at the opponent ("...Hadoken!"), inflicting a great deal of damage in the process. Its power is unrivaled by almost any projectile in Street Fighter IV, save for the Yoga Catastrophe, another 8-hit Ultra Combo projectile. As Evil Ryu Evil Ryu's version of the Metsu Hadoken is fundamentally the same, although there are quite a few differences. The attack is considerably darker in color, and can be charged for up to 2 seconds to inflict more damage, similar to Gouken's Denjin Hadoken. If a fully charged Metsu Hadoken hits the opponent at point-blank range, the camera angle will shift, and the attack will do more damage. Evil Ryu also reels slightly after the attack, possibly in pain from firing. He does not call out its name during the technique, and instead yells "Time to die!". Other appearances ''Street Fighter IV: The Tie That Binds'' While the Metsu Hadoken is normally energized by the Satsui no Hadou, in Street Fighter IV: The Ties that Bind, Ryu manages to summon all his concentration and fire the Metsu Hadoken on Seth using the opposite power, the Power of Nothingness. Not only is it twice as powerful, its energy is capable of withering the skin, muscle and tissue of any being of pure evil to a quivering mess. Seth's body was left battered and broken, and he suffered intense muscle spasms; the place Ryu grabbed Seth's arm with his hand right before firing it was badly burned. ''Asura's Wrath'' The attack reappears in the Asura's Wrath DLC, serving as Ryu's first Ultra Combo in his first battle with Asura, and functions exactly the same as it would in Street Fighter IV. In the second half of the battle, Evil Ryu will use the attack if Asura continuously blasts him with Mantra blasts and will retaliate with a Metsu Hadoken. The animation plays exactly as it does in Street Fighter IV, but the attack has become a continuous beam of energy, appearing much like the Shinku Hadoken does in Marvel vs. Capcom. The attack does about 20% percent damage to Asura's health on Normal, while on Hard difficulty it does about 60%. Tactics The attack itself is considered the better Ultra Combo for Ryu, as it has many combo opportunities and - as a projectile, it can be executed from any range, providing frame advantages that makes this a flexible combo. However, if timed wrong, this attack can be easily dodged by jumping over it, or by using a move that allows the user to pass through projectiles; the afterlag will leave Ryu vulnerable to any attack of the opponent's choice. Advanced Tactics Combo Options The following are ways in which Ryu can combo into this Ultra Combo: *Ryu can hit a Shoryuken, then Dash Cancel into the Metsu Hadoken. *Ryu can juggle an opponent by hitting a weak Shoryuken, cancelling it into the Shinku Hadoken and following up with the Metsu Hadoken for a combo that sacrifices damage for style. *He can hit an EX Tatsumaki while the opponent is in the corner and combo into the Metsu Hadoken. *He can catch the opponent in the air whilst he is jumping with a medium punch and hit them with the Ultra Combo before they land. *He can fire an EX Hadoken, which he can then Dash Cancel into the Ultra Combo. If Ryu catches the opponent with a Shakunetsu Hadoken whilst they are in the corner, then he can immediately follow up with the Metsu Hadoken without cancelling. *He can catch a jumping opponent with a weak Shoryuken and immediately follow up with the Ultra Combo. *He can do a crouching light kick, then a crouching light punch, then a fierce Shoryuken, then Dash Cancel into the Ultra combo. *And finally, he can hit it after the opponent has been crumpled by a Focus Attack, just like most Ultra Combos. Gallery Videos Trivia *In Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, the full animation for Evil Ryu's Metsu Hadoken could be a nod to Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie, where Ryu destroys a robot while under the influence of the Satsui no Hado at point blank with an extremely powerful Hadoken. Category:Moves Category:Special Moves Category:Super Moves Category:Street Fighter Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:SNK vs. Capcom Category:Projectiles